This invention relates generally to a fluid shock absorber assembly. Particularly, the invention relates to a water shock absorber assembly comprising a low profile adapter structure having a water hammer arrester device, valve means and a water inlet. The assembly is constructed and arranged for mounting in a housing enclosure for aligning and connecting water lines to form washing machine and icemaker connection structures, for example. More particularly, the invention provides a versatile shock absorber plumbing fitting for water systems. The versatile plumbing fitting comprises a low profile adapter structure having a water inlet, valve means and a water hammer arrester device for mounting in a housing for connection to appliances and having means to mount the housing within a building wall, for example.
The fluid shock absorber assembly of the invention includes a water hammer arrester device. Water hammer arrester devices are constructed and arranged to absorb fluid forces that result when fluid flow in a pipe is quickly abrupted, i.e., by a water shut-off valve in a washing machine or icemaker, for example. Commonly referred to as xe2x80x9chammeringxe2x80x9d, pipe movement and resultant noises are generated when fluid flow is abruptly stopped. Repeated xe2x80x9chammeringxe2x80x9d is both aggravating to the homeowner and may damage water lines over a period of time. As a result, plumbing codes have been promulgated to require the utilization of water hammer arrester devices in plumbing systems that are subject to the quick interruption of water flow. For example, the International Plumbing Code (IPC) as well as other plumbing codes require the use of water hammer arrester devices in connection with quick closing valves where water flow is rapidly abrupted, i.e., in connection with washing machines.
A water hammer arrester device is typically constructed of a cylinder and piston arrangement in communication with a water line. A compressible fluid, such as a gas, is trapped between the piston and the cylinder end to create a pressure chamber so that forces directed to the piston are absorbed as the piston compresses the gas within the cylinder. Water hammer arrester devices are incorporated in the plumbing fixture enclosure assemblies of the present invention. The adapter structure of the invention permits the water hammer arrester devices to be mounted adjacent and in proximity to the valve structure. This proximate mounting of the arrester to the valve has been found to be most effective in dealing with water shock that results in water hammering.
Although water hammer arresters are known in connection with water lines, the installation and use of these devices have been time consuming and limited. The assemblies of the present invention overcome these difficulties and limitations by providing ease and versatility in installation, use and maintenance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fluid shock absorber assembly which utilizes a low profile adapter structure having means to replacably receive a water hammer arrester device, a shut off valve and which has means to connect the assembly to a water supply line.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fluid shock absorber assembly utilizing water arrester devices which meet the requirements of ASSE 1010 and ANSI A 111.26.1M.
It is another object to provide an economical and effective water shock absorber assembly which is versatile in use and easy to install.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fluid shock absorber assembly which may be mounted in a housing to form connecting boxes for washing machines and ice makers, for example.
The fluid shock absorber assembly of the invention comprises a low profile adapter having a water inlet, a water hammer arrester device and a valve structure mounted thereto. The assembly is constructed and arranged for mounting within a housing enclosure whereby various water lines may be connected and the water hammer arrester devices and valve structures may be easily replaced within the housing cavity.
Plumbing fixture enclosure assemblies are further provided utilizing the fluid shock absorber assembly of the invention. The enclosure assemblies comprise housing enclosure structures with openings to provide access for the connection and replacement of the fluid shock absorber assemblies. The housing structures have means to mount the housing enclosures to building structures, such as between vertical wall studs. Various enclosure assembly embodiments are constructed and arranged to form washing machine and icemaker connection structures or outlet boxes.
Further provided by the invention are enclosure assemblies which have raised bottom portions which are constructed and arranged to funnel any water or drainage into the drain portion positioned in the bottom panel of the housing.
In summary, enclosure assemblies are provided which are mountable within a wall and constructed and arranged to align and join with water lines and drain lines within the wall of a building structure and which allows easy access to the fluid shock absorber and valve assemblies in the housing enclosure for connection and operation with the water and drain lines of a washing machine or icemaker, for example.
These and other benefits of this invention will become apparent from the following description by reference to the drawings.